


This Feeling Inside

by LovelyRita1967



Series: Jitters [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betaed, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Musician Jaskier | Dandelion, Romance, Sex, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyRita1967/pseuds/LovelyRita1967
Summary: Lawyer!Geralt and Musician!Jaskier have been together for a few months now. Things are great except… well, Geralt works an awful lot, doesn’t he? Is there really room for Jaskier in his life?I would recommend reading parts 1-3 first, but you don’t necessarily have to. This is not explicit but it toes the border for a brief moment.Geralt had had another long fucking day at work. Riding the private elevator up to his penthouse, he stretched his shoulders a little, straining against his tailored suit jacket. He thought about his waiting boyfriend and how good it would feel to have his arms around him. He watched the numbers climb, his anticipation building.Geralt burst off the elevator into his condo, and there he was.Jaskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Jitters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813129
Comments: 112
Kudos: 503
Collections: The Modern Witcher AU Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic was at 4400 words, and I was hoping it was just about done. I did feel like some parts were a little underdeveloped, so when I gave it to my beta [Blaire_Seton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaire_Seton/pseuds/Blaire_Seton) to read, I told her to let me have it. And that she did. She had so many amazing questions and suggestions for me, and, well, now it’s 6000 words and immeasurably better because of her. Thank you for pushing me to be a better writer, Blaire. <3 <3 <3
> 
> Thank you again to [Fayet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayet/pseuds/Fayet) for being my legal world consultant. Please note that Fayet knows their shit, and anything from that world that is wrong is entirely my fault. Creative license and all that.

Geralt had had another long fucking day at work. Riding the private elevator up to his penthouse, he stretched his shoulders a little, straining against his tailored suit jacket. He thought about his waiting boyfriend and how good it would feel to have his arms around him. He watched the numbers climb, his anticipation building. 

Geralt burst off the elevator into his condo, and there he was. 

_ Jaskier. _

“Hey babe,” Jaskier greeted him, coming from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a dishtowel. 

“Hmm,” Geralt replied in a soft exhale, letting the blue of Jaskier’s eyes wash his tiredness away. 

Jaskier threw the towel over his shoulder and slid his hands around Geralt’s waist. Geralt couldn’t help burying his nose in Jaskier’s neck and breathing deeply. He smelled like home. 

Jaskier kissed Geralt gently, then slid his suit jacket off and tossed it onto the love seat. 

“Let me help you with that,” he said, loosening Geralt’s tie and pulling it off as well. Geralt’s next breath came a little easier. 

“Missed you,” he sighed, sliding his hands up Jaskier’s back under his shirt. 

Jaskier wiggled away. “No, not yet, my darling! I made dinner.” He waved towards the kitchen with a flourish.

Geralt looked past Jaskier and saw a rather large mess, and the small breakfast nook table set for a romantic dinner for two. 

“Hmm,” he said skeptically, but couldn’t help smiling at Jaskier’s proud look. They mostly ate takeout for dinner, or sometimes - rarely - Geralt would whip something up when he actually had time. Jaskier didn’t really cook. 

Geralt sat at the table and found a tumbler of his favourite scotch waiting. He took a small sip, and watched Jaskier buzz around the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the meal. 

Jaskier presented Geralt’s plate with a bow. “The dining room proudly presents… your dinner. Chicken Parmesan stuffed peppers!” 

Geralt rolled his eyes a little at the theatrics, but felt his heart warm. 

Jaskier gently placed the plate in front of Geralt and took a dramatic step back, hands clasped together. 

Geralt felt just a  _ little  _ on the spot taking the first bite, while Jaskier watched carefully with wide eyes, tip of his tongue peeking out between his lips. 

“Mmm. It’s good, Jaskier,” he said, thankful he could be honest. 

Jaskier clapped and even hopped up and down a couple times. 

“I mean, of course it is. I do everything well,” he tossed his head and sat down with his own plate. “How was your day, babe?” he asked, happily shoveling in a forkful. 

“It was… not great.” Geralt grimaced. “I actually have to go back to the office after we eat,” he added reluctantly. 

Jaskier’s fork paused. “Oh. Okay,” he smiled at Geralt unconvincingly. 

“I’m sorry,” Geralt slid his palm onto Jaskier’s knee under the table. “Lambert was pissed that I even left.”

“No, that’s okay,” Jaskier found Geralt’s hand and squeezed it. “You have to work.” 

Geralt hated disappointing Jaskier, but the deal they were currently negotiating was a beast. 

“I’ll come home as soon as I can…” 

“I know you will. It’s fine, darling.” Jaskier popped another bite into his mouth and chewed. “I have some new songs I’m working on. I’ll keep busy. I’m just glad you made it home for dinner.” 

He ate quietly for a moment, lost in thought. 

“I got this recipe from Triss!” he added suddenly, and then began to chatter away, telling Geralt about his day at work at the coffee shop, and gently prodding him with questions about his.

Geralt felt his heart swell, and he held the moment carefully in his mind to think about again later, when he was surrounded by cranky lawyers, excruciatingly boring contracts, and drinking his fifth double espresso of the evening. 

* * * * 

“So, how did it go? Did he like it?” Triss asked hopefully, as Jaskier joined her behind the counter at the coffee shop the next morning. 

Jaskier pecked her on the cheek in greeting. 

“He loved it! Well, it’s Geralt, he said it was good, but that means he’s over the fucking moon. Thanks for the recipe!”

“Did he…  _ thank you _ … properly?” she asked, waggling her eyebrows at him suggestively. 

Jaskier laughed. “Stop, you’re terrible. No, he actually had to go back to work.”

“Again?” Triss asked. “Sorry, Jask.”

Jaskier shrugged. “It’s okay. I mean, it’s always been like this. He works a lot.”

“Yeah, but don’t you miss him sometimes?”

“Of course I do, but… I just make sure to squeeze all the Geralt out of him that I can when we’re together.”

Triss snickered, “Oh, I’ll bet you do.”

“ _Stop_ ,” Jaskier said with mock horror. “You’re the worst!” He swatted at her playfully, but felt a surge of affection for his best friend. 

The day passed by agreeably enough as it always did when they were together. They did their best to avoid getting any undue attention from their boss, Calanthe, who could be a little intense. They shared eye rolls when Sabrina, their uptight coworker, was just too much. 

The highlight of Jaskier’s day though, as always, was when Geralt came in for his usual double espresso. He still felt a thrill every time Geralt pushed through the door, all devastatingly hot in a killer suit. 

He basked in Geralt’s gaze and took in the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled at Jaskier. 

Checking to make sure Calanthe wasn’t around, Jaskier leaned over the counter and reeled Geralt in by his tie for a quick kiss. 

“Hi, handsome.” 

“Hi,” Geralt said back softly. 

“Hi, Triss.” He turned to smile at her. “I hear you get credit for the delicious dinner last night?” 

Jaskier gasped, affronted. “Excuse me, Geralt! I  _ made  _ it! Triss just gave me the recipe.” 

Triss giggled at him. “Poor Jask. Yes, I’m glad you liked it.” 

“Hmm.” Geralt gave Jaskier another gentle smile, tried to pay for his drink although Jaskier would no longer accept his money, and went to wait at pick up. 

Jaskier watched him leave the shop little wistfully, counting down the hours until he would see him at home again. 

* * * *

Right as his shift ended, Calanthe called Jaskier into her office. 

“Julian,” she greeted him, insisting as usual on calling him the name no one else did. Except his parents and the rest of his family, that is, but he never saw them. Thank the gods. 

“Calanthe,” he replied solemnly, wondering what he had done wrong this time. 

“So. Thursday night.” 

Jaskier’s breath caught. Dare he dream? The shop had live music Thursday nights, and Jaskier had been a fairly regular opening act for a few months now. Not to brag, but he couldn’t help but notice the size of his audience had been growing, his buzz occasionally eclipsing that of the headliner. Calanthe had even started letting him add a few of his own original songs to the mix recently instead of the usual covers, and Jaskier’s confidence was growing. 

“Yesss?” he asked casually. 

“I’d like you to headline this week, if you’re interested.”

Jaskier couldn’t help but grin like an idiot, and he laughed when he heard Triss’s squeal of excitement from outside the office. 

Calanthe rolled her eyes, but Jaskier could see she was fighting off a smile herself. 

“I take it that’s a yes?”

Triss burst in and wrapped her arms around Jaskier. “Yes!” she shrieked for him. 

“Yes!” he repeated and picked Triss up and whirled her around. 

“Okay, okay. Get out of my office,” Calanthe grouched, her frown about to crumble. 

Jaskier just about skipped out of there. He couldn’t wait to tell Geralt. 

* * * *

Jaskier was excited to get home after his shift. He smiled to himself when he realized he was thinking of Geralt’s condo as “home”, even though they hadn’t discussed anything officially. He barely went to his apartment anymore and it actually seemed kind of silly to be paying rent on it. Jaskier filed this away as something to discuss in the near future. 

He took a shower, threw in a load of laundry, and puttered around the kitchen tidying and putting dishes away from last night. There were plenty of leftovers so he didn’t think about scrounging anything for dinner. 

He watched 7:00 roll by, and then 7:30. He was pacing around the living room while a dumb show played on the TV. He was absolutely dying to tell Geralt his big news. Finally he couldn’t resist any longer and sent Geralt a text. 

_ Jaskier: Hey babe, how’s it going? _

He waited a few minutes until he saw that Geralt was typing a reply. 

_ Geralt: Not good. Won’t be home for a while. Sorry.  _

Jaskier felt his heart deflate just a little. 

_ Jaskier: Okay. Love you. _

He waited a few more minutes, then came:

_ Geralt: Love you too. Everything okay?  _

Jaskier debated what to type for a few seconds. 

_ Jaskier: Yup! See you when you get home. xo _

He heated up some leftovers and watched the rest of the dumb show. When it was over, he flipped channels until he came across one of his favourite romcoms, but he wasn’t really in the mood for it. He only half watched it while he fiddled with this guitar. 

He was fast asleep when Geralt got home at midnight. 

* * * * 

Geralt slid under the covers of his king sized bed, but scooted over to curl up next to a sleeping Jaskier. He pressed his nose into his hair and thought about how he used to have to get into a cold, empty bed when he got home. This was better. 

Jaskier murmured something in his sleep and nestled into Geralt’s chest. 

Geralt stroked his hair and hushed him, and quickly fell into a deep sleep himself. 

He dreamed about being warm in the sunshine, luxuriating in the rays softly caressing his skin. And then suddenly with a click, it was dark and cold. Geralt looked around, shivering, wondering where the sun had gone. With horror he realized his hand was on a light switch. He pressed it frantically but nothing happened. He pressed it again and again, but still, the sun did not come back. He awoke in a panic to the buzzing of his alarm. 

He was immediately reassured by Jaskier’s sleeping form next to him, and with a gentle kiss on his forehead, Geralt silently slipped out of bed. He paused a moment longer to let his eyes linger over long legs, a tapered waist, soft lips…

Geralt almost climbed back into bed. 

But his schedule was calling. He worked out, showered, and was out the door before Jaskier woke up. 

He got to the office at 6:30 a.m. and it was already a hive of activity. 

“Geralt!” he heard Lambert bark at him the moment he stepped off the elevator. 

“Hmm,” he said in greeting, pausing to let his younger brother catch up. 

“Fuck your grunting. What took you so long?” Lambert launched into a long explanation about the latest emergency while Geralt pursed his lips and followed him down the hall. 

“Swear to fucking gods, Geralt, that fuckmuppet CEO didn’t even run it by the board before he reached out to Cahir about the IPO and now everyone is losing their fucking minds...” 

Geralt took a deep breath and downed the double espresso one of his assistants handed him. He had really wanted to get home before Jaskier went to bed tonight. 

_ Fuck. _

* * * * 

Geralt thought it was pretty good that he got in the door by 10:00 p.m.. He felt a significant amount of guilt, however, about the armload of files that came with him. He dropped his laptop bag and papers on the couch. 

“Jaskier?” he called, loosening his tie. 

“In here!” he heard Jaskier call from the bedroom. 

Geralt leaned on the door frame and smiled to see his boyfriend cuddled up in bed watching TV.

“Hi.”

“Hey,” Jaskier said quietly. He looked at Geralt a moment, his eyes a deep, distant blue, then his face softened. He held his arms out. 

Geralt was across the room in two strides, kicking off his shoes and shedding his jacket as he went. 

He found himself clambering into Jaskier’s lap, and sighed as he rested his head on Jaskier’s chest and felt his long arms wrap around him. 

They sat silently for a minute, Geralt taking great comfort in the familiar scent and warm weight of Jaskier around him. 

“How are you?” Geralt finally rumbled, already feeling close to sleep. 

“I’m good,” Jaskier replied softly. He hesitated for a moment before he added, “I have some exciting news.”

Geralt sat up and rubbed his eyes briefly, looking at Jaskier expectantly. 

“Calanthe asked me to headline on Thursday.” 

Geralt pulled him in for a hug.

“That’s amazing, Jaskier,” he mumbled into his hair. “You deserve it.” 

“Thanks,” he replied, almost shyly. 

“When did you find this out?” Geralt asked, knowing he hadn’t worked today. 

“Yesterday at work.”

“Yesterday? And you didn’t tell me?”

“Well, I wanted to tell you in person, and this is the first conversation we’ve had since then, Geralt.”

That stung for a moment. 

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry. We should be wrapping this whole thing up in a couple weeks, but until then…”

“It’s fine. I get it. It’s okay.”

Geralt allowed himself to settle back on Jaskier’s chest for a few more minutes, but when he felt sleep about to claim him, he pushed himself up, and, with a quick kiss, headed back into the living room to get to work. 

He stopped in the kitchen first to make some coffee, and as the machine hissed, he couldn’t get the image out of his head of those eyes looking at him from the bed.… Fuck. Geralt hated making Jaskier feel this way, but he didn’t really know what to do about it. 

He resolved to come home earlier tomorrow. 

* * * *

Jaskier watched Geralt leave the bedroom, then shut off the TV and went to sleep. Or tried to, anyway. 

* * * *

Geralt did, in fact, make it home a lot earlier than normal the next day. They ate take out on the couch, Jaskier’s legs in Geralt’s lap. Their favourite game show was on, and they did their best to shout out all the answers before the other one could. 

This devolved into a wrestling match when Jaskier declared victory, although Geralt let Jaskier pin him in the end. Because this then led to Jaskier kneeling between thick thighs, his mouth hot on Geralt. 

Geralt threw his head back and let the heat wash over him. 

“Fuck. So good, Jaskier.” He threaded his fingers through soft brown hair. 

Jaskier moaned and looked up at him, and Geralt was undone. 

* * * *

Jaskier woke up Thursday morning to Geralt’s lips on his forehead. 

“Mmm,” he murmured sleepily, and tilted his mouth up to try and find Geralt’s. 

“Sorry,” Geralt whispered. “I just had to wish you good luck in person before you went on tonight.”

“You can wake me up anytime. And I prefer ‘break a leg’, Geralt.” His eyes were still closed, but he found Geralt’s arm and held on tight.

“Hmm. ‘Break a leg’, then.” Geralt brushed Jaskier’s hair back off his forehead. 

Jaskier still gripped his wrist tightly. Geralt leaned over to kiss him again, then chuckled softly as he had to pry those long, slender fingers off. 

“I have to go, but I’ll be there tonight. I love you,” he said, successfully reclaiming his arm.

Jaskier cracked one eye open and pouted. “Hmph. I love you, too.”

He managed to keep that eye open while he watched Geralt’s figure leave the dark bedroom. Then he smiled and snuggled back into the covers, drifting off with thoughts of strong hands and warm kisses. 

* * * *

His shift at Jitters went by quickly. He felt more excited than nervous to be the headliner that night. 

Geralt came in right on time as Calanthe was about to introduce Jaskier. He watched Geralt find a seat at the back. He was wearing his blue dress shirt. Jaskier grinned.

“Hello, I’m Jaskier. I’m thrilled to be here tonight with you.” He threw a wink at Geralt and he was off. 

* * * * 

Geralt loved watching Jaskier perform more than just about anything. Well… anything you did with your clothes on. 

He couldn’t help but smile when Jaskier winked at him across the crowd, then he settled in to enjoy the feeling of watching the man he loved doing what he was meant to do. 

Jaskier opened with one of his most tried-and-true covers, and the crowd whooped for him when it was finished. 

“This next song is one of my own,” Jaskier told the crowd. “This is the first time I’ve performed it. And it’s for Geralt.”

Geralt felt his throat tighten as he leaned forward in his seat. 

Jaskier began to sing. 

_ Oh you know, when I first saw you _  
_ I knew my life had changed _  
_ I couldn’t help but want you _  
_ My heart all rearranged _

_ I could hardly let myself believe _  
_ That you would see me too _  
_ But somehow you felt just like me _  
_ And now this dream’s come true _

_ This feeling inside is fireworks _  
_ It’s cannons thundering _  
_ It’s a hundred thousand butterflies _  
_ And my heart is fluttering _

_ There’s something about the way you move _  
_ Yeah, holding me like you do _  
_ It’s the heat in your eyes when you say my name _  
_ Let me tell you that I love you _

Geralt pressed his lips together doing his best not to sniffle, tears threatening to escape. 

When the song was over, Jaskier smiled at him across the sea of shining faces. Geralt smiled back, glad he didn’t have to speak in that moment, because no words came to him. 

When Jaskier’s set was done, the crowd still applauding and cheering, he barrelled off the stage and threw his arms around Geralt. Geralt hugged him back fiercely, still struggling with words.

“You were… that was… hmm. I loved it.”

Jaskier wriggled excitedly in his grip until Geralt loosened his hold a bit. Jaskier kissed him on the nose. 

“Thank you.” 

They held each other’s gaze a moment, Geralt knowing there was more to say. 

Instead he cleared his throat. “I just have to-”

“Go back to work. Mm-hmm,” Jaskier sighed, deflating a little. 

Geralt felt his throat squeeze again, but this time not in a good way. “Just quickly. I’ll bring some things home.”

“Deal.” Jaskier kissed him on the nose again and let him go.

Geralt tried to ignore the disappointment in those blue eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Fayet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayet/pseuds/Fayet), my legal world consultant, let me know that confidentiality of documents is an issue, and they wondered about Geralt bringing work home. When discussing this with beta [Blaire_Seton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaire_Seton/pseuds/Blaire_Seton), she wondered if maybe it made them feel a little bit naughty to be breaking the rules. That made her think of a scene in one of the Witcher books where Geralt has sex in a library, which involved a lot of book titles crashing about. [Purpleonionofsex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleonionofsex/pseuds/Purpleonionofsex) then tracked down the passage for me in _The Lady of the Lake_. Endless thanks to the three of them for inspiring my version of that library scene, which was so fun to write. I hope you like it.

Jaskier was admittedly disappointed when Geralt had to go back to work, but frankly was not surprised. 

Two hours later, Geralt staggered off the elevator at home with a box under each arm. 

Jaskier stood in the living room, hands on hips. “Really, Geralt?”

He had the decency to look a little sheepish, at least. “It shouldn’t take too long.”

Jaskier raised an eyebrow skeptically. 

“An hour.” Geralt tried to placate him. “Or two. Maybe.”

Jaskier drew in a deep breath and nodded. “Okay. I’m giving you two hours.” He normally didn’t give Geralt time frames like this, so to soften the blow, he added, “I have other plans for you tonight,” letting his eyes drift up and down Geralt’s frame. 

Geralt gave him a heated look in return, and Jaskier retreated to the bedroom with a small flame kindling in his gut. 

Two and a half hours later, Jaskier marched out of the bedroom, patience worn rather thin.

“Are you coming to bed?” he asked, doing his best not to sound a little pissed. 

Geralt was seated on the couch, with stacks of papers and files all around him. They were on the floor, on the cushion next to him, even balanced precariously on the back of the couch. 

“Not yet,” Geralt said, a little short. “I have a few more things to finish up.”

“Well, let me help you,” Jaskier said, learning over the back of the couch and snatching up the nearest handful of papers. 

“Don’t touch that, Jaskier.”

“Don’t touch what?” he replied innocently, flipping through the stack he had grabbed.

“You know you can’t help me,” Geralt replied wearily, rubbing his forehead. 

“Why not? Maybe I could read something to you, or… or highlight… something.” 

Geralt sighed. “You can’t. Confidentiality.”

“Who am I going to tell? Listen, ‘ _This license places no restrictions on aggregating such works with the terms and conditions of this Agreement, including one that receives the Licensed Program or any portion of such Contributor-’_ ”

Geralt suddenly stood up and faced him across the backrest. 

“Jaskier, stop. Put that down.” 

“‘ _-if any, in a commercial product offering. The obligations in this License, whose permissions for other licensees extend to the combination of the corresponding source code.’ _ Good gods, Geralt, this is dry.”

“ _Jaskier._ ”

Something in Geralt’s tone got his attention. He looked up, and found Geralt’s golden eyes turned up to blazing. 

“You… can’t… read... that.” His voice was a deep rumbling bass that went straight to Jaskier’s groin. 

Jaskier regarded him for a moment. Then he grinned. 

“Oh, no? And what, exactly, are you going to do about it?” Jaskier licked his lips and cocked a hip, keeping his eyes locked on Geralt’s. 

Geralt paused, his stare melting through to Jaskier’s very core. 

And then before Jaskier could even react, Geralt had jumped over the back of the couch. He grabbed Jaskier by the hips and pinned him up against the rich leather. 

“I told you to stop,” he rasped, his nose in Jaskier’s neck, teeth gently scraping over the soft skin at his pulse. 

Jaskier shivered. 

“Make me,” he breathed, and flicked his tongue out to lick Geralt’s lower lip. 

“Fuck,” was all Geralt said, as he yanked Jaskier’s shirt over his head.

He turned him around and unzipped Jaskier’s jeans. He pulled them off, and then pressed his hips hard up against Jaskier’s ass. 

“I could get sued,” he said, breath warm in Jaskier’s ear. 

Jaskier leaned forward, which pressed his ass even more firmly into Geralt’s hardening length, and eyed another stack of papers. “‘Letter of Intent - Joint Venture Agreement’,” he read.

Geralt growled and knelt behind Jaskier. He slid his hands into Jaskier’s boxers and slowly, slowly pulled them down. Jaskier gasped when he felt Geralt’s tongue, and his hands flailed, sending “Prior Relationship Disclosure” tumbling. 

Geralt continued to use his tongue, Jaskier squirming and gasping. When Geralt stopped abruptly, Jaskier groaned. 

“Will you stop?” 

Jaskier took a moment and managed a strangled laugh. “‘Firm Commitment and Underwriting Agreement’.” 

Geralt picked him up and dropped him onto the cushions. "Engagement Letter Draft” and “Registration Statement - Private Filings” went flying. 

Panting, Jaskier picked up another stack. “‘Gross Spread/Underwriting Discount’.” 

Geralt shed his clothes in an instant. Jaskier watched him hungrily as Geralt climbed on top of him. 

With a sly grin, Jaskier held up a bottle of lube. 

Geralt paused. “Where did that come from?” 

“Would you believe it was in the couch cushions from that time…?”

Geralt gave him a wicked grin. “Well, now you’re fucked.”

He made good on his word. 

He brought Jaskier to the brink when suddenly he stopped. 

“How about now?”

“What?” Jaskier panted after a long moment, clearly needing a second to figure out how to speak again. 

“Will you stop reading my client’s confidential documents?” he asked slowly, letting his hips rock into Jaskier with every other word.

Jaskier squirmed. “Geralt,” he whined, struggling to push back into him. 

Geralt held his hips still. 

“Will you?” he said one more time, slowly drawing himself back out of Jaskier. 

“Oh, no, no, no, no,” Jaskier pleaded, trying to hold onto Geralt’s hips. 

“Say you’ll stop,” Geralt growled threateningly. 

Jaskier was on fire. He looked up at Geralt, admiring the sheen of sweat covering his perfectly sculpted body. His biceps bulged as he held himself up over Jaskier, his eyes molten, his hair glowing white. It hurt how beautiful he was. 

“Yes,” he finally gave in, wanting to give this man any damn thing he asked for.

“Louder,” Geralt teased him with a feathery touch. 

“Yes, Geralt, yes. Fuck, I’ll stop. Please,” Jaskier arched into him.

“Please what?” Another soft touch. 

“Please fuck me.”

So he did. 

“Due Diligence and Regulatory Filings” was the last of the papers to slide to the floor, forgotten. 

* * * * 

When Jaskier woke up the next morning, Geralt was, of course, already gone. He allowed himself a long, slow stretch, enjoying the subtle ache from the night before. He showered and headed off to work. 

Calanthe called him into her office when she saw him go by. 

“Julian,” she said, appraising him with one eyebrow raised. “You did well last night. I was… impressed.” 

Jaskier almost fell over at the praise. “Thank you.” 

She eyed him calmly. 

Was that it? He eyed the door. But then she spoke. 

“My friend owns a chain of coffee shops across Aedirn. He asked if you would come and perform at his shops next week. Five nights in a row. He’ll pay you. A bit.” 

Jaskier’s jaw dropped. A _paid gig_. Was he _going on tour?_

“Are you… serious?” 

She nodded, almost smiling. “I suppose I can give you up for a week.” 

“Thank you, Calanthe. That’s…. I’m…. Thank you.”

Jaskier wandered out of her office, a little dazed. 

His first thought was to phone Geralt. 

It went to voicemail. Of course. 

* * * *

_ Jaskier: Call me!!!!!!!!!!!! _

When Geralt finally slipped his phone out of his pocket to sneak a look at the text that had come in, his stomach dropped. With a surge of adrenaline, he sprang up and darted out of the conference room, ignoring the looks he got. 

He was relieved when Jaskier answered right away.

But before he could even say anything, Jaskier’s voice exploded over the phone. 

He very loudly and quickly shared his news, the joy in the words swirling and fizzing around Geralt. 

He took a breath, trying to calm his pounding heart, while processing this huge development. 

“Did you hear what I said, Geralt? I mean, it’s kind of like a tour!”

“That’s great, Jaskier. Good for you.” He leaned against the wall in the hallway and pictured the smile he could hear on Jaskier’s face. 

“So how long will you be gone?” he found himself asking next, ignoring his instinct not to. 

“I suppose a week?” 

“A whole week?” The words just kept coming out. 

There was a brief pause. “Is that a problem?” 

“No, it’s just… It’s a long time to be gone.”

Jaskier laughed with a bitter edge that Geralt didn’t like. “Well, don’t worry, Geralt. I doubt you’ll even notice I’m not there.”

Geralt’s stomach knotted. Fuck. “I just meant that I would miss you.”

Another pause. “Yeah, I know. Sorry. I’ll miss you, too.”

Geralt went back to his meeting, the knot growing.

* * * *

Geralt brought home a bottle of champagne that night. He watched Jaskier flit about the condo, as light and bubbly as the champagne itself. 

He chattered nonstop about the upcoming week (the “We’ve All Got To Start Somewhere Tour”, he was calling it), contemplating what his setlist might be, and what he might wear each night. Geralt shuffled papers and smiled at him indulgently. The awkwardness on the phone was forgotten… he hoped. 

* * * *

The day Jaskier was to leave, Geralt allowed himself an extra five minutes cuddling in bed. 

He stroked a thumb on Jaskier’s hip and breathed in his scent, imagining him up on some unknown stage far away. He saw Jaskier, cheeks flushed, limbs loose and easy, with an adoring crowd gazing up at him… 

And it hit Geralt all at once. How much longer could he expect Jaskier to be working in a coffee shop? He was really and truly very talented, with an easy grace and charm that people responded to. Jaskier was meant for big things, and Geralt suddenly worried that a life waiting for Geralt to get home from the office was much too... small. 

* * * *

Geralt did not have a good week. 

They talked on the phone each night, and texts flew back and forth during the day ( _GERALT THEY GAVE ME A DRESSING ROOM ITS JUST THE MANAGERS OFFICE BUT STILL_ ) and yet with every breathless recounting of that night’s show, Geralt felt his mood worsening.

As the end of the week approached, he was in his office glaring angrily at this laptop screen. 

Eskel rapped tentatively on the door frame. Geralt shifted his glare to his brother but didn’t say anything. 

“Geralt.” Eskel gave him a look. “The fuck, man.”

“What?”

“I know you’re missing Jaskier, but you’ve got to get it together. The interns are ready to revolt. None of them wants to come near you.” 

Geralt  _ had  _ noticed that traffic in and out of his office had drastically decreased. 

“It’s not just that I miss him…” He stopped. 

Eskel waited.

Geralt looked at this brother, who was the most important person in his life. Who  _ had  _ been the most important person in his life. 

“I’m afraid, Eskel.” It almost felt a little good to say it out loud, like a small part of the burden floated away. 

Eskel nodded. “Afraid of what?”

Geralt fiddled with a stack of papers. 

“I’m afraid I’m going to lose him. I’m afraid… I’m not enough for him. I’m just never there, and now he’s… out in the world, and....” Geralt turned to look out the window, unable to finish. 

Eskel sat quietly across the desk. 

“Then you have to  _ be _ enough for him, Geralt.”

Geralt rubbed his palm across his face. 

“Let’s go talk to Vesemir.” 

Geralt looked at Eskel, startled.

“Talk to Vesemir?” His mind racing, he considered what Eskel was proposing. “Yes. Let’s go.” 

* * * *

Jaskier got home Sunday afternoon

Geralt was home, much to Jaskier’s shock, although he was, of course, surrounded by mountains of briefs and files. 

Jaskier dove onto Geralt’s lap, not as shy about making a mess of his papers anymore, and Geralt buried his nose in Jaskier’s hair, breathing deeply. 

Their kiss was maybe a little tentative at first, but as Geralt’s hands slid up Jaskier’s back under his shirt, the kiss deepened, as their lips remembered the shape of the other’s. 

Jaskier pulled the lube out of the cushion again, grinning at Geralt with a raised eyebrow, but Geralt shook his head at him. Instead he stood up and carried Jaskier gently to the bedroom, burning to taste every inch of the man he had been missing so desperately. 

* * * * 

Geralt had a court appearance Monday morning so Jaskier wasn’t surprised when he didn’t come in for his espresso. 

He was finishing up for the day when a text from Geralt came in. 

_ Geralt: Sorry. Stuck again. Be home late. Love you.  _

Jaskier’s heart sank, but Geralt had told him this deal was almost done. He just had to suck it up for a few more days. 

_ Jaskier: That’s okay, babe. See you later. Love you too. _

Jaskier was lost in thought on his short walk home. Geralt was always going to work a lot. It was just who he was. His job was important to him and he was good at it. Would Jaskier be okay with a lifetime of lonely nights in an empty bed? 

He thought about the feeling he got when Geralt touched him, his skin on fire. The toe-curling kisses, the way he wrapped his arms around him in bed. The way he had looked at him last night, caressed him, _worshiped_ him. The way he felt warm and safe, no matter what, when that golden gaze was on him. 

He stopped walking for a second when it hit him. Was a life with Geralt worth it? He’d fucking give anything for it, in fact. 

So tonight was just one more lonely night. Piece of cake. 

Which is why he was so surprised when he stepped off the elevator and saw Geralt standing there.

“Geralt!” he nearly yelped, his heart racing. “You scared me. What’s going on? Is everything okay?” he asked, hurrying over to him, hands fluttering. 

Geralt tilted his head and looked at him with soft eyes. He grasped Jaskier’s hands and held them to his chest. 

“Yes, everything is fine.” He leaned in and kissed him delicately. 

Jaskier kissed him back, and sighed happily when Geralt’s tongue slipped into his mouth. Geralt’s hands slid around his back, and Jaskier threaded one hand into Geralt’s hair. 

When Geralt finally broke away, Jaskier was breathless. 

“Why are you here, I mean? Not that I’m not thrilled to see you…”

Geralt nodded his head towards the kitchen. “I made dinner.”

Jaskier was still confused. “But I thought you had to work? Did your deal close?”

“No.” Geralt took his hand and smiled at him. “Come eat.”

Geralt had made shrimp tacos. They ate, knees touching, lime juice dripping down their chins. They licked their fingers and laughed at a story Geralt told about Lambert’s latest antics. 

Finally when they were finished, Jaskier couldn’t hold it in any longer. He had to ask again. 

“But how come you were allowed to leave so early? Didn’t they need you?”

Geralt shrugged. “I’m… taking a step back at work.” 

He got up to clear the plates, while Jaskier blinked at him, confused.

“You’re _what?"_

Geralt turned to face Jaskier and leaned back on the counter. 

“I’ve talked to Vesemir about it… I’ll continue my pro bono work, but I’m going to take more of a back seat on the corporate side. Normal work hours.” He smiled a little self-consciously. “One of the benefits of the boss being your dad, I guess.” 

Jaskier gazed at him, a spark alighting in his chest. 

“Geralt, I... don’t know what to say. Is that what you want?”

Geralt shrugged. “I just want you, Jaskier.”

Jaskier felt something well up behind his eyes, but a thought niggled at him. 

Geralt pulled a carton of ice cream out of the freezer and turned to scoop it into two dishes. 

“Geralt, I would never ask you to-”

“I know that. I know.” 

Geralt came back to the table with vanilla ice cream covered in raspberries. 

“My favourite,” Jaskier said with a soft smile at Geralt. 

Geralt poked at his, but he mostly watched Jaskier eat with warm eyes and one corner of his mouth gently curved upwards. 

When he was finished, Jaskier used his finger to wipe up a drip of melted ice cream sliding down the outside of the bowl. But before he could lick it off, Geralt was kneeling next to him, his strong, warm fingers around Jaskier’s wrist. He put Jaskier’s finger in his mouth and sucked off the sweetness.

Jaskier’s pulse quickened, but when he saw Geralt’s other hand, he stilled. 

Geralt was holding a ring. 

“Geralt,” Jaskier said, suddenly finding it difficult to catch his breath. “What-”

“Jaskier,” Geralt said firmly, looking at him like he was the only person on earth. “Will you marry me?”

“Geralt…” Jaskier took both of his hands, his heart pounding in his ears. “This is… a lot. I’ve been away and you just quit half your job and I don’t want you to feel like you have to do all of this for me, I-”

“ _Jaskier_ ,” Geralt stopped him, golden eyes burning. “I want to kiss you goodbye every morning. I want to cook you dinner every evening and tell you to stop reading my work documents every night. I want to watch you sing every song you ever write. I love you more than anything and I want to be with you forever.” 

Jaskier believed him, and the last vestiges of doubt dissolved into nothingness. Tears spilled over and fell down his cheeks. Cannons. Fireworks. A hundred thousand butterflies. 

“Then yes, Geralt. Fucking yes. Yes, I love you and I will marry you.” He let Geralt slide the ring onto his finger then he threw his arms around him. 

“Yes,” he whispered again. He kissed Geralt’s jaw, and his cheek, and then their lips found each other’s. Their tongues wound together, the taste of Geralt swirled up with vanilla and raspberries, and he was home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Part 5 is now up. 
> 
> [Subscribe to me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyRita1967/pseuds/LovelyRita1967) if you’d like to read any future Geraskier fics.
> 
> I have also completed a new AU - Music Teacher Jaskier and hot new Chem teacher Geralt - called ['a due'; together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447165/chapters/61718200). If you liked this series I'm sure you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LovelyRita1967) and [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lovelyrita1967). I follow back! 
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and comments make me so, so, so, _so_ very happy. I mean, I squeal and dance around. Please make me squeal.


End file.
